


Marshmallow

by Chenzi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 100, 10027 - Freeform, 27, BL, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Tsuna - Freeform, Tsunayoshi Sawada - Freeform, Yaoi, byakuran - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenzi/pseuds/Chenzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chocolate suizo, pedacitos de tamarindo, gelato de vainilla, mochis de anko…placeres azucarados, pero el placer más celestial me lo da ese pedacito de confite, blanco, esponjoso y delicioso bombón.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marshmallow

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son de la autoría de Akira Amano y solo se han tomado prestados para fines recreativos y sin ánimo de lucro.

Byakuran había probado muchas cosas a lo largo de su corta vida, entre esas cosas a las personas. Gustaba de comparar a estas con su alimento favorito –que claramente no se podría considerar como uno- Los caramelos eran el punto exacto de comparación, había tantos y de tantas clases, como humanos en la tierra.

Había gente como el chocolate suizo, cremoso y con un sabor suave…casi insípido; Los picosos dulces de tamarindo, con cubiertas ardientes de chile rojo, pero con sabores que van desde lo dulce hasta lo acido en su interior; Personas como el gelato, fríos e imperturbables, pero que con las dosis correctas de calor se derretían en tu boca dejando en la superficie sus delicados aromas; Otros eran como los mochis japoneses, tiernos y sutiles por dentro, y por fuera; los difíciles de comer rompe muelas, que al adquirirlos serán de tu posesión por mucho tiempo.

Pero nunca pensó toparse con algo como eso. Los bombones eran por mucho su golosina predilecta, suaves, esponjosos y tiernamente dulces al tacto, y al paladar. Se sorprendió enormemente al toparse con ese malvavisco de miel y caramelo; con sus ojos grandes y sonrisa tímida; con la piel tan blanda que al posar tus dedos sobre ella sientes como te atrapa y devora; con su boca suave que sientes deshacerse en cada beso, con cada mordida, con cada succión y de la cual se despiden los más dúctiles suspiros; sus finas extremidades que envuelven cuello y cadera con fuerza.

Tsunayoshi Sawada era un exquisito bombón, que ante los susurros de su boca y bajo el tacto de sus manos se derretía escandalosamente, dejando a la vista sus más bajos deseos y sicalípticos instintos. Al peliblando de mirada lila le encantaba esa faceta del decimos Vongola; a la cual no le daba miedo decir que quería, como lo quería y cuando lo quería.

Era difícil decirlo, pero estaba seguro de que se había enamorado. Muchos podrían decir que era algo indecoroso enamorarse de alguien por algo así, pero a él no le importaba, era algo muy posible y lo estaba disfrutando inmensamente. Vio de nuevo el fino cuerpo recostado a su lado, observo las piernas enlazadas y acaricio la tersa piel de la espalda del joven capo; suspiro complacido.

Oh si, ese niño era el mejor bocadillo que podría conseguir; el más dulce, fino y exclusivo caramelo. Los demás podían pensar lo que quisieran que era ridículo e inverosímil pensar de esa manera, creer que algo tan ridículo era una justificación suficiente para asegurar amor por alguien, pero así era…Tsunayoshi era un bombón, un bombón dulce y caro.


End file.
